Thunderstorm
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Oneshot. Another prompt for I am a writing machine tonight : WARNING: Character death, very angsty, this sites favourite genre of course. Rated T in case.


Yet another prompt that went something like this  
_You have 40 mins to produce an extremely angsty fic, at least one character death, and your prompt is 'thunderstorm' _from Jamie (ButtonsMagoo) so I took the mission and managed it while being distracted by numerous things x)  
Ahh I am a writing machine tonight I think xD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boosh  
WARNING: Characterdeath  
Dedicated: to Jamie because she suggested it!

xxx

**Thunderstorm**

It was a silly argument over him spending a further three hours in the bathroom after he had already spent four preparing his outfit on top of that he had thrown various harsh comments at his friend who now had snapped.

After so many years of abuse from the younger man he had snapped and could finally take no more, he had picked up the nearest object available, which unfortunately for Vince was a half full glass of orange juice The glass smashed behind his head after he narrowly ducked only to be showered in razor sharp shards and sticky juice.  
"What the hell was that for!" He bellowed straightening up only to duck again as this time numerous photo frames were thrown at him, all of which smashed against the walls or the floor showering yet more glass over the carpet. One of the frames caught Vince above his right eye causing his hand to dash up to grip the area on his head that stung and wept with blood "What the fuck?" He stuttered, a sudden shake in his voice for he hated the sight of blood, as he pulled away his fingertips they were coated in the slimy red stuff "What the hell have I done now?" He had to shout to be heard once again as Howard spat insults and incidents at his 'best friend' who could only dodge and duck the flying objects and furniture as it was flung and upturned until finally the storm left the flat slamming the door behind him.

Vince slumped to the floor in the now trashed living room with only one thought on his mind.  
'Howard finally cracked…And it was all my fault."

Xxx

Howard Moon did not know where he was going; he didn't want a drink because he quite simply and ashamedly feared the hangover he would most possibly suffer through in the morning. Instead he stuck to walking and walked as far as he could, the cool night breeze calming him slightly but the furious events in the flat still played in his mind especially the last thing he had uttered to his friend, something so terrible it now made him feel quite nauseous and wobbly on the feet.

He stumbled into the road filling with guilt and overflowing with regret that was short suffered as the raging car driven by intoxicated and stoned underage teenagers roared down the road not caring what it knocked down in its path for this car was a hit and run car.

And hit and run was what it most certainly did.

Xxx

Vince did not sleep that night nor did he make it till the morning without more heartache, Police officers had approached the flat with a photo and a wallet, one too familiar to Vince.  
"Vince Noir?" The man asked, he was tall and old and had a look in his eyes that showed he clearly did not want this task.  
"Yes." Vince stuttered clinging to the door frame, the cut on his head had clotted and was covered with dark crimson blood that looked scarily swollen and sore.  
"Can we come in? Are you all right sir? How did you get that cut?" The woman asked too many questions for Vince's exhausted brain to handle; simply he allowed them into the flat, which was a mistake as it was a deathly mess "What happened here?" She pressed as Vince collapsed onto the sofa not caring it was covered in broken objects that once stood proudly in the flat.  
"We had a falling out…Howard and me. He just…Snapped, started throwing stuff everywhere. He din't mean to hurt me!" Vince spoke fast hoping everything came out in an order that made sense, he gripped his head catching the cut making him wince.  
"We should get you to the hospital sir."  
"Please just tell me why you came. I'll be fine once Naboo gets back."  
"Who's Naboo?"  
"He lives here too but he's away on business now what did you come for?"  
"I'm sorry…Mr Noir." The woman carefully sat down by his side and lay a hand on his lap "But your friend, Howard was killed in a hit and run accident." Vince remained silent and shook a couple of times as tears filled his eyes, the policemen waited patiently until he finally collected himself and calmed down "Now we need to get you to the hospital." She ushered him up, he did not utter a word of protest, he felt simply broken inside like a piece of him had been snatched away. Which indeed it had.

The only thought that replayed through his mind was the last thing Howard had uttered to him, the words cut him deep and he knew instantly Howard was thinking them when he died too.


End file.
